warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Artillero Pesado
Los Artilleros Pesados are cybernetically-enhanced female Grineer heavy infantry armed with Gorgon machine-guns. Identified by their taller, thinner frame and female voice, Heavy Gunners are capable of laying down suppressing fire to support their teammates. If left unchecked, they can tear through players' shields and health very quickly, especially on Warframes with lighter armor. In addition to her Gorgon minigun, the Heavy Gunner can punch the ground and knock down Tenno that get too close. Although they can use this ability repeatedly, there is a very long delay before it can be used again. With their Gorgon, they deal -18.75% reduced damage to Warframe health at -1.25% armor mitigation (i.e., Warframe armor increased by 1.25% for the calculation of their damage) and +33.75% bonus damage to Warframe shields, which is typical for Grineer weaponry. Their damage output gets high after ramping up, therefore it is advised to take cover when they are at their peak fire rate and attack them while they are reloading or just started shooting. Tactics *Heavy Gunners have a good chance of delivering effects on each shot. ** procs can be heard, but do not affect players in any way. *Heavy Gunners seldom fight their targets alone. One Heavy Gunner usually fights alongside a Lancer, a Lancero Protector, a Bombardero or another Gunner, allowing the Heavy Gunner to take time spooling her weapon as their targets face those with a greater threat. *When getting close, they will do a radial blast attack, knocking down it's enemies within a short radius. She can initiate this attack even while being knocked down or stunned with a crowd control elemental like , so melee combat with the Heavy Gunner can prove difficult and sometimes frustrating, with you knocking them down, while they are still able to knock you down with their attack. Tips *Despite being a "heavy" unit, Heavy Gunners have armadura de ferrita like the lighter Lancers and Troopers. While this makes their armor less resistant, they also aren't susceptible to increased damage from , making them a higher threat for players specializing in that damage. *After , the Heavy Gunner can be seen reloading her Gorgon. Use this as an opportunity to attack as the reload time of the Gorgon is normally slow. *The Lotus will not alarm the players when this heavy unit approaches. Compared to the Bombardero and the Napalm, this makes detection of Heavy Gunners difficult. *Weapons that can deliver a knockdown such as the Obex can be extremely effective, as with all heavy units, due to the fact that it can knock down the unit, making it vulnerable to any attack, including finishers. Variantes |-|Artillero Pesado Árido= |-|Artillero Pesado Fronterizo= |-|Artillero Pesado Drekar= |-|Artillero Pesado Kuva= |-|Artillero Pesado Colmillo= Trivia *Prior to , all Grineer heavy units (Heavy Gunners included) used to sport shields. Update 11 removed these shields in favor of improved armor, largely making shields a Corpus-exclusive technology. *Interestingly, the Leech Eximus is the only Grineer unit to have an inverted armor styling, this being purple as her base armor design color with faint lime accents, as opposed to faint lime with purple accents. *As with most Drekar units, the Drekar variant of the Heavy Gunner wears a kerchief that covers the lower half of her face in lieu of a mask, unlike the other Heavy Gunner variants. **Drekar Heavy Gunners were also more prone to dropping resources and mods compared to other Heavy Gunner variants, on top of dropping Células Orokin along with their regular drops. This was rectified in . Esto es lo que habia El''' Artillero Pesado''' es una clase de soldado femenino de las fuerzas Grineer. Posee un alto nivel de resistencia al daño y cumple la función de generar cobertura con fuego sostenido, convirtiendolo en uno de los más potenciales enemigos de los Tenno. Por lo general mantienen una distancia prudente para vulnerar a sus enemigos de manera efectiva, sin embargo, cuando es inevitable el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, usan como ultimo recurso la fuerza bruta. Tácticas ° Mantiene la distancia para hacer efectivo su ataque sostenido con su ametralladora 'Gorgon. '(Inicialmente la ráfaga de disparos es lenta) ° Teniendo en cuenta de que es una unidad pesada, posee escudos de alta resistencia. (Sin embargo son de regeneración lenta) ° Antes de que corra el riesgo de un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, lanza un fuerte golpe contra el suelo provocando el desplome de su atacante, para tener la ventaja de continuar disparando sobre él. en:Heavy Gunner Categoría:Grineer